El que une α los suyos
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: One!Shot inspirado en el capítulo 65 del manga. • Los orígenes del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad se pierden en un laberinto de palabras no dichas y medias verdades. Su apellido es la condena que lo arrastra a una maldición incluso desde el vientre de su madre. La historia de Kushel Ackerman, la madre ignota de Levi.


_Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama. ¡Troll, no te cargues a Hanji!

* * *

><p><span>Advertenciαs<span>: Spoilers del último capítulo del manga. Referencias a temas adultos, expresiones soeces.

* * *

><p>«Todas las familias felices son iguales, y cada familia infeliz lo es a su manera.»<p>

—León Tolstói.

* * *

><p><span>El que une α los suyos<span>

El bullicio proveniente del mundo exterior fue muriendo, poco a poco, a medida que bajaba los empinados escalones que la dirigían hacia la Ciudad Subterránea. Sus pies perezosos parecían querer retrasar indefinidamente su llegada al burdel. Pero llegó.

La mujer vieja esbozó una sonrisa de lado al verla llegar.

—¿Conseguiste algo? —le preguntó, extendiendo su mano avariciosa.

La respuesta de Kushel no se hizo esperar. Se llevó la mano hasta el escote del vestido, extrajo una bolsita de piel, y se la entregó:

—Treinta monedas de plata —dijo _Madame_, satisfecha—. Muy bien, Kushel. Ahora, ve a comer algo y descansa. Hoy es día de paga dentro de la policía militar y van a tener mucho trabajo.

La _Madame_ la vio subir hacia las habitaciones con paso lento. En su opinión, Kushel Ackerman no era muna mujer en exceso agraciada: el pelo ralo le llegaba escasamente hasta los hombros, la boca era demasiado grande, y sus ojos parecían vacíos de toda emoción humana. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo ello, de su vocabulario de bucanero, y de su muy particular gusto por el vino, Kushel era la preferida de los clientes. Su piel todavía joven, y la firmeza de sus formas se destacaban fácilmente entre las demás mujeres marchitas del local.

La madura mujer volvió a esbozar una sonrisa torcida: aquella muchacha era su veta de oro.

—*—

Kushel abrió los ojos con pereza al oír el sonido de tacones chocar contra la madera gastada de la habitación. Probablemente ya había anochecido, porque observó el diligente trajinar de sus colegas en pos de los atuendos que usarían para recibir a los clientes de la noche.

Soltando un sonoro bostezo, se levantó de la cama y fue hasta el pozo para asearse. El agua fría contra la piel de su rostro terminó por despertarla completamente. Volvió a la habitación y, tomando el primer vestido que encontró en su baúl de madera barata, se vistió.

Había llegado a la casa del placer con quince años, harta del vacío permanente en su estómago, de la sopa grasienta que fungía de cena, y de ver a su abuelo morir lentamente todos los días. Y, por sobre todo, harta de huir toda la vida de unos enemigos sin rostro que ni siquiera conocía.

A su hermano mayor no le había hecho ninguna gracia su desaparición. Supo después que había rastrillado la Ciudad Subterránea buscándola para, según lo que había oído, llevarla a rastras hasta donde pertenecía.

De ese modo, había llegado donde la _Madame_. Esta se dio el tiempo de observarla largamente de pies a cabeza, para aceptarla finalmente, alegando que renovar la _flota_ de meretrices, le traería más ganancias a la casa.

Su primer cliente, un hombre de dientes podridos y piel arrugada, le produjo un acceso de arcadas que jamás habría de olvidar. Sin embargo, su perenne obstinación, y lo que le quedaba del orgullo de su familia, la hicieron sobreponerse al infinito asco que le causaba su nueva condición y rápidamente se volvió la preferida de todos.

—Kushel —La voz de alguien la sacó de sus cavilaciones—. La casa está abarrotada. ¿No vas a quedarte aquí encerrada cuando estamos al tope, cierto?

—No —respondió, con un ligerísimo tono de cavilación en su voz—. Dile a _Madame_ que ya salgo.

La otra se alejó y Kushel volvió a mirarse en el espejo. Se sorprendió al ver entre sus manos una peineta. Perdida en sus pensamientos, olvidó por completo que debía terminar de alistarse para recibir a nuevos clientes. Se recogió el pelo en un moño apresurado, compuso su mejor sonrisa de meretriz de vida alegre, y salió del cuarto a enfrentar su nueva jornada laboral.

.

Tal y como había dicho la mujer que le había urgido salir del cuarto, el bar estaba completamente lleno. Los clientes eran, en su mayoría, miembros de la policía militar, quienes gustaban dilapidar parte de su sueldo en mujeres como ellas. Más de una vez había oído gritar a alguno los cuatro vientos, que el rey se complacía en pagar zorras para sus más destacados custodios.

Despachó a su primer cliente de la noche con la falsa promesa de que pensaría seriamente en su oferta de convertirse en su amante exclusiva; tan pronto como el hombre se marchó con una sonrisa de su lado, Kushel borró la suya, y se dirigió rápidamente a la barra.

—Vino —pidió al encargado de las bebidas.

El camarero buscó con presteza un vaso de vidrio y una botella del estante.

—¿Cómo va la noche? —indagó, vertiendo el líquido de color tinto dentro del vaso.

—Fatal —suspiró Kushel, antes de vaciar el vino dentro de su garganta—. Sírveme más.

—No es eso lo que alcancé a oír de ti. Estás en la boca de todos. —En cuanto reconoció la voz de quien le hablaba, Kushel giró el cuello tan rápido, que el camarero temió que se lo quebrara. Frente a ella, del brazo de una prostituta, seis años después, se hallaba Kenny Ackerman. Su hermano.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, hermanita.

—¿Ke-nny? —alcanzó a preguntar.

—Soy yo, hermanita —respondió el aludido—. ¿O acaso la vida de puta te ha borrado la memoria?

Kushel se quedó ahí, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal. La simple visión del que fuera, en otros tiempos, su adorado hermano, produjo que toda la memoria de sus tiempos fuera del lupanar, se presentara ante ella en forma de visiones borrosas y un nudo asfixiante en la garganta.

—No, no. No he venido a buscarte, hermanita. Ya pasó. Ahora eres la mejor zorra esta sórdida mancebía. ¿Para qué habría yo de quitarte todos los favores que tu posición te ofrece? —dicho esto, soltó una amarga carcajada y se marchó hacia las habitaciones junto a la otra meretriz.

—¿Kushel? —tanteó el camarero, quien había sido silencioso testigo de todo—. ¿Estás bien, niña?

—Dile a _Madame_ —murmuró la mujer, poniéndose de pie— que me retiro por esta noche. No me siento bien.

—*—

Los días pasaban con tortuosa lentitud para Kushel. Se sentía cada día más cansada y somnolienta. Más de una vez había ganado una severa reprimenda de _Madame_ por el trato frío que muchos clientes habían denunciado.

—Se suponía que eras la mejor —le repetía una y otra vez. La advertencia estaba implícita.

Kenny parecía haberle tomado costumbre a aquella mujer que lo acompañaba el día del encontronazo con su hermana, porque aparecía cada fin de semana por el lugar, la invitaba a una ronda de tragos, y se llevaba a las habitaciones de los clientes. Afortunadamente para Kushel, su hermano optó por aplicarle la ley de hielo.

Pasado unos meses de aquel incidente, los cambios en Kushel habían terminado siendo evidentes para todos. _Madame_ borró la sonrisa de sus labios, después de obligarla a dejarse inspeccionar por una matrona.

—Creí sinceramente que eras la mejor —le dijo. Kushel supo de inmediato lo que vendría y cerró los ojos. La mano abierta de _Madame_ chocó contra su cara, una vez. Otra vez, y otra vez.

—Resuélvelo lo antes posible, puta —escupió _Madame_, dejándola sola. Un hilo de sangre bajaba por su maltratado labio.

Kushel jamás supo quién había sido. Si el pastor que desde el púlpito condenaba la blasfemia a los muros, y que proclamaba a voz en cuello que las prostitutas merecían ser condenadas a perecer en las fauces de un titán, pero que luego de su discurso se deslizaba bajo sus sábanas deshilachadas; o tal vez fue aquel soldado de expresión cansada que la buscaba por las noches, alegando estar harto de su vida monótona dentro de las murallas, de los reclamos de su mujer, y de recordar con anhelo los sueños de su juventud ida. Pudieron ser ellos, o tal vez otros. Pero ya habían saldado su deuda con diez monedas de plata, y era ella quien debía decidir qué hacer con la semilla que germinaba dentro suyo sin pedir permiso.

Buscó un consejo con _Madame_, pero parecía sorda ante sus palabras, sus compañeras simplemente prefirieron permanecer ciegas. Entonces, al final, decidió buscar a su hermano.

Kenny Ackerman se carcajeó al oír el predicamento en el que estaba metida su hermana pequeña.

—No pensé —dijo— que la solución sería tan difícil de alcanzar, hermanita. Es obvia hasta para mí.

»Deshazte de él. Le harías un favor, porque así no nacerá en este mundo de mierda en el que vivimos. Y también será un alivio para ti, porque así volverás a recuperar las gracias de ser la puta más solicitada de este lugar.

Y Kushel Ackerman lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas. Bebió el asqueroso brebaje que la matrona le había dado, hasta intentó partirse la crisma subiendo y bajando las escaleras con los tacones puestos.

Empero, no lo logró. Obstinado como ella, orgulloso como la sangre que manaba a torrentes por sus venas, el pequeño bastardo se aferraba a la vida desde antes de nacer.

_Madame_ decidió entonces relegarla al papel de sirvienta. Pensó que tal vez, después de dejar al crío en la puerta de alguna iglesia, la jovencita volvería a ser su veta de oro.

Así pues, Kushel pasó los largos meses de su embarazo fregando los pisos, cepillo en mano y el vientre prominente. La clientela parecía haberse adaptado a su ausencia, y ella, a su pesar, a su nuevo oficio.

Kenny se hallaba bebiendo una copa de aguardiente en la barra cuando oyó el bullicio de órdenes confusas, alaridos de dolor, y personas chocando entre sí en pos de obedecer a quien quiera que se hallare comandando el estropicio.

—¡Cálmate, Kushel! ¡Respira y puja con fuerza, maldición!

Supo de inmediato de qué se trataba. Se dispuso a largarse, pero sus piernas parecían haberse desconectado de su sistema nervioso y lo obligaron a quedarse. Oyó más órdenes y alaridos.

Y, finalmente, oyó un llanto.

Ignorando las palabras del cantinero, Kenny avanzó firme hacia las habitaciones de las mujeres. _Madame_ quiso impedirle la entrada, pero él la alejó con una mirada amenazante.

Ahí, en un camastro, pálida como la muerte misma, estaba Kushel. En sus agotados brazos, un bebé, de piel roja y arrugada, berreaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó la mujer, al reconocer al intruso.

—¿Así me saludas, hermanita? —respondió él—. Estoy aquí por pura coincidencia y por el sabor del aguardiente.

—Vete a la mierda —lo retó Kushel, intentando disimular la sonrisa—. ¿Y el abuelo?

—Aún no termina de morir.

Kushel intentó reír, pero se sintió demasiado cansada y adolorida. Las fuerzas se le iban junto a la naciente de sangre que surgía de entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué harás con él? —quiso saber Kenny, observando al bebé intentar llevarse un dedo a la boca.

—No. ¿Qué harás _tú_ con él? —reformuló Kushel.

—Olvídalo. No tengo madera de niñero. Mucho menos de bastardos.

—Kenny —la voz de Kushel adquirió un tono tranquilo—, no saldré viva de esta habitación y lo sabes. Si no cuidas de él, _Madame_ se lo venderá al mejor postor.

—Y si yo me quedo con él, lo subastaré en el mercado de Stohess. —El sarcasmo estaba impregnado en su voz.

—Tómalo y vete de una jodida vez, Kenny.

Y no supo porqué, pero el hombre tomó al niño torpemente y se lo llevó, dejando a su hermana en los últimos estertores de su agonía.

Lejos ya de la mancebía, Kenny se detuvo a observar con curiosidad al pequeño. Por alguna razón, este había alcanzado la manga de su camisa y la estaba succionando con fuerza. Había dejado de llorar.

—¿Así que somos tú y yo, _mocoso_? —le preguntó en un tono de voz que, hasta entonces, desconocía tener—. Menuda carga que me dejaste, hermanita.

El crío comenzó a quedarse dormido, aún aferrado a la manga de su tío. Este tomó dirección a su casa, donde el abuelo seguía sin decidirse a entregar su brazo a la parca. De repente, Kenny pareció reparar en algo, porque detuvo sus pasos en seco.

—Carajo, Kushel —gruñó a la nada—. No solo me dejas a tu bastardo de paquete, sabiendo que los mocosos no son mi especialidad. Tampoco me dejaste un nombre para él. Jodida hermana que me cargo.

Esa noche, después de buscar a una mujer para que amamantase al pequeño, Kenny evocó su niñez junto a Kushel, y recordó haber oído a sus padres hablar de la leyenda de un patriarca nacido en medio del desierto, cuya descendencia había formado una gran tribu: su nombre era Levi.

«El que une a los suyos. Vaya ironía», pensó.

El pequeño mocoso, sin saberlo, logró unir a dos hermanos distanciados. No de la mejor manera, ni tampoco los había reconciliado, pero lo logró.

—Levi —pronunció Kenny—. Suena bien.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>—<em>¿Se merece un review?<em>

* * *

><p><span>Bitácorα de Jαz:<span> Parte de la historia surgió mientras tomaba _tereré_ en compañía de una ex compañera de periodismo. Me parece que terminé por convencerle de leer el manga (xD).

Tardé varios días en desarrollar la idea, y soy perfectamente consciente de que 2120 palabras no son suficientes para describir completamente los orígenes de Levi. Sin embargo, hice el intento.

Adoro al capitán Ackerman. Sinceramente, no sé cuál es mi mambo, pero personajes como él me caen bien en un 99% de los casos (xD). Y desde que Levi mencionó que vivió con él durante su niñez, imaginé la relación de ambos como una análoga a la que tenían Kenshin Himura y su maestro Hiko Seijūrō (_Rurouni Kenshin_). Ay, vaya familia que te cargás, Levi.

También, sé que el nombre de Levi proviene de un documental, pero me gustó hacer esa referencia bíblica.

Espero no haberme pasado de mambo, que Eren no termine como picadillo de titán, que Sasha sobreviva a este arco, que Hanji tampoco muera y que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

24 de enero del 2015, sábado.

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
